Life Unexpected
by xTeamEdward17x
Summary: Bella becomes pregnant accidentally with Edward's baby. Edward finds out in a way Bella dreads. Life takes a turn for bella. How will it end? Will she have the baby or will she have an abortion? Will she keep is or put it up for adoption. normal pregnancy
1. Life

**i dont own the characters. Please read and review.**

* * *

I sat there, staring in disbelief at the pink plus sign. Every girlfriend's nightmare. "This can' be happening." I repeated. There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Bella, are you okay?" I heard from behind the door. I walked over, unlocked it, opened it, and hugged Alice. Alice's my best friend. I hugged her tightly as I rested my forehead on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" she patted my back. "My life is over." I cried. "Shh… someone might hear you.. And you've got to be over-reacting." she said. I calmed down a bit before I spoke.

"I just took a test. It's positive." I said quietly in the back of the store. We were at work. "Wait… what?" I nodded. This time she pulled me into the hug in the back of Walmart. We were in our blue vests and both crying. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I think so." "How many did you use?" "One." "It could be wrong." she said.

We went over to the aisle and got two more. We went over to Mike's check out. "Hey… what are those for?" he asked. "Can't you read the box?" I asked. "They look like pregnancy tests." "Genius! That's what they are." said Alice. "You say a word to anyone… I swear to God…" "Okay! I wont say a thing." He said before I could finish. "Who are they for?" "Me." I noted. He stared. "Just ring up the damn things!" ordered Alice. He did. We made him promise to keep quiet. We went to the back of the store again.

I laid on Alice's bed. "So tell me how… and when?" she demanded. "Well… it was about four weeks ago. I was with Edward. Everyone was out… and we were celebrating our two year anniversary. And well… a make-out… turned into more than a make-out." I noted. "Okay…well, were you protected?" "I'm not that dumb Alice." I said. "Makin' Sure. So… what happened after?" "Well after… After I had to go home. And he called me later that night and asked if I was okay."

"Were you?" "Well… yeah but I mean… obviously I was really sore.. Because that-" "Was your first time." she finished. "I can't believe you and my brother had sex." "Come on…like you didn't see it coming." I said. "No I didn't because you guys never make up your minds." "Sorry. I just… I don't know what to do." I sighed.

"Alice… did I hear Bella?" asked Edward outside the door. "Yeah it's me." I called. "Hey gorgeous." he said walking in. I got up and hugged him. "Alice… please." he said to her after hearing her thoughts. "Sorry." she sighed. It was silent for a few seconds. "Whoa what?" Edward freaked. "Ooops." said Alice. "Shit." I said. "When were you going to tell me?" "When I was one hundred percent positive."

"Damn it! How?" he asked. "Well… when a man and a woman become intimate-" "Alice shut up! I know how it works!" "I'm sorry." I said with a tear rolling down my face. Great I was a pregnant Junior.

* * *

**Did you like it? Comment please! If you want something to happen just tell me! Thanks!**


	2. Unexpected

**disclaimer: i dont own anything**

* * *

Chapter 2

A few days passed. Charlie had left early all week for work. I was happy about that, because of morning sickness. Edward was picking me up for school, then afterwards we were going to Carlisle. Edward says that the tests I took were wrong, that they had to be. But now I know when people say a woman knows she is pregnant… that it's true. But I don't have the nerve to say that to Edward. I changed into dark blue skinny jeans and a maroon long sleeved shirt with a white camisole under it. I put on my black air walks and then had a small breakfast.

There was a beep outside. Edward had arrived. I grabbed my backpack and headed out to his silver Volvo. "Morning love." he greeted. I kissed his cheek, "Good Morning." Junior year was almost over. I was happy about that. "So how are feeling this morning?" he asked looking back and forth… the road, me the road, back to me, etc. "I'm Fine. You?" "I'm worried… what if you really are?" "If I really am then I hope you stay and be a father. Please don't leave me." I said. "I'd never leave you. If we do have a baby, then I'll stay and be the best father I can be." he said as he moved some of my hair behind my ear. I smiled.

We pulled into the parking lot and went to our lockers. "Hey Bella we are having a movie night tonight… do you want to come?" asked Jessica. "Oh… I wish I could.. But I'm busy tonight." "Oh, what are you doing?" "Edward and I have to get things figured out. It's complicated right now." I said hoping she wouldn't twist the story. "Oh okay, good luck." the school day went by so slowly. When it was finally over I sat in the Volvo with Edward.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed. He headed for the hospital.

We were sitting in Carlisle's office. We were waiting for the results. I held onto Edward's hand for dear life. "Edward…" I whispered. "It's going to be okay." he leaned over and kissed my forehead. Now he decides to be calm as I freak out!

Carlisle walked back in. he sat down without a word. I didn't like it. It was too quiet. He started writing on a paper. It's too quiet. "Are the results back yet?" I broke the silence. "Almost." said Carlisle. He turned to me and Edward. "But I honestly thought you two were more responsible than this." I looked down at the floor. "It's my fault." Edward and I said at the same time. I looked at him. "Yes. It's both of your faults." said Carlisle, "I'll be right back. And Bella, no matter what happens… no matter how the results come out… we are here for you. And I'm not just saying that as your doctor." I nodded. Carlisle got up and walked out.

Five long minutes later he came back with results. "Bella…" I looked at him, "Edward…" Edward stiffened. "It's positive." "No…it cant be! I have a future ahead of me. I'm not even married! I'm haven't even graduated!" I said. "I'll give you two a minute." said Carlisle. He left me and Edward there. I was standing, Edward was sitting. I was crying, Edward unphased. He put his hand in his pocket and knelt on that ground.

"Now, I know this isn't the best time, or the place… But I want you to have the baby… and I'll never leave you. I love you. I love you to much to walk away. Isabella Marie Swan…" he took out a box and opened it revealing a diamond, "Will you marry me?" I stood there. "Edward… I… I don't know what to say." say yes! Idiot say yes! Said the voice in my head. "Yes. But this isn't just because I'm having the baby… is it?" "No… I was going to propose either way." he smiled placing it on my finger and then kissing me.

* * *

**Please comment. Ideas are welcome... along with constructive criticism. Please tell me what you want happen. thank you!**


	3. Decision

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"How are we going to tell Charlie?" I asked. "Well…I was thinking to just tell him." I turned in shock. "He'll shoot you!" "I'm bulletproof." I shook my head. "Let's get it over with."

"Dad…" I said when we were sitting in his office at the station. "Yeah Bellz… Edward…" he said. "We are sorry we didn't do this properly… But" started Edward. "But?" questioned Charlie. "But can we have your blessing? I have asked for Bella's hand in Marriage."

My dad sat there. "Jesus you are only seventeen." he said. "I know… but…" I started, "We love each other a lot." "I wont hurt her Chief Swan." "I know you wont… but…" I looked at him begging please. "Okay… you have my blessing."

"Oh and dad… the wedding isn't gonna be until about a year from now." I said. "Why? I mean that's good… but why?" "Well… because… I'm pregnant." "What?" Charlie shot up. "Umm… with Edward's baby… and I'm gonna keep it. We are going to raise it… one happy family." "You're going to be a teen mom." he said. "What's worse Dad? Being pregnant at fourteen/ fifteen or now?" He sat down. "Please go." he said. "I'm staying at the Cullen's for a few nights." I said then Edward and I left.

Charlie tried to stop me but Edward and I kept walking. His arm around my waist was what kept me walking. We got into his Volvo. "So what are we going to do?" I ask. "For what?" "The baby. Where are we living… what are we going to have for jobs, am I dropping out of school?" "We will live where ever you want to live. You have a job. I'll get one too. Carlisle and Esme can always help out too. You know Alice, she is always ready to help. As of school, you can be home schooled or you can have online classes, I mean if you want to drop out." he said.

"I want a house of our own. Not to far from where you are though. I'll keep my job. And Carlisle and Esme can do as they please… I just don't want them going over the top, along with Alice." "You know that isn't possibly with Alice correct?" "Yeah I know. I'll take online classes… so I can get into a decent college." Edward nodded in agreement. "Then we will get married next year." he smiled. "Yes, Yes we will." I kissed him as he turned the car off in the garage. We got out and went inside. "Wait does this mean you're having the baby?" He asked. I nodded. He came and hugged me. I hugged him back.

* * *

**Please comment. I'm sorry it's been a while. But im in school and i have to have C+ or higher in order to do anything... and writing for fanfiction is one of them. and keeping my boyfriend... Loooooong story**


	4. Freaking Out!

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"So… this is your last week here?" asked Mike. I nodded. "Why?" asked Jess. "Because… complications." I said. I didn't want to tell them just yet. I wasn't ready to have all of Forks knowing. "I don't want to talk about it." I noted. My friends stayed with me all week long. They tried to convince me to stay but… but I just couldn't.

I was standing in the bathroom at the Cullen house. I was putting on makeup. "Bella. Are you ready?" asked Edward. "Almost." I said. "Why are you doing that?" he asked frowning. "I have to look good for my last day." I said. "Bella, you are beautiful with makeup." he said. He took the blush brush out of my hand and placed it on the sink counter. He guided me out and to his car.

I walked over to my locker. I took out all of my books for the classes I had before lunch. I went to all of them and gave everything back. I did the same for the rest of my classes. "Mike… I was wondering…" I started, "If I could talk to your mom about vacation time… in a few weeks." "About how long?" he asked. "Well… it kinda depends, on the situation I'm in right now." I told him. He nodded. "We can work something out." he smiled. I hugged him and walked off with Edward.

A few weeks passed. Edward was leaving for school. I hugged him. "Have fun." I said. "I will." he smiled. "You're lying." "I know." he frowned. "Same like every morning." sighed Emmett pulling Edward out the door.

I spent my days with Esme and sometimes Carlisle. I learned how to cook different things with Esme. And I learned more than I wanted to know about the human body with Carlisle. I usually hung out with Esme. Not that I didn't love Carlisle… it's just… to much body information. "Hey Esme, Do you think I could go to La Push?" I asked. She hesitated. "Please… I want to see Jake, before… you know it's obvious." she sighed and nodded.

I smiled and hugged her. I grabbed my keys while thanking her a million times. I got into my pick up.

"Bella!" shouted Jacob running over to me open armed. I hugged him. "Hey Jake!" I smiled. "How are you?" "Better now that you came to visit!" we spent the afternoon together. We walked around La Push beach, watched a movie, talked, the usual. Then I got a phone call. "Hey Edward." "Where are you?" "La Push. Did Esme not tell you?" "Esme isn't here. She went hunting with Carlisle." "No note was left?" "No one. I came home and you weren't here. I was worried." "Why?" "Victoria's back." "What?" I dropped the phone. Jacob picked it up and started talking to Edward. I sat down on the couch. My nightmare is a reality.

Jake drove me home. I was in the living room at the Cullen house. "How do we know?" I asked. "Well… I was called into work during break… Someone was murdered. As usual they said animal attack." "Oh God." I gasped. "Yeah." said Edward. "Who was killed?" I asked. "It was…"

* * *

**Y'all probably hate me right now. I'm sorry for the cliff hanger. But i'm not going to post another chapter until i have like... 15-2O reviews. Please. Thanks! 3**


	5. Fights

** "Victoria's back." "What?" I dropped the phone. Jacob picked it up and started talking to Edward. I sat down on the couch. My nightmare is a reality.**

**Jake drove me home. I was in the living room at the Cullen house. "How do we know?" I asked. "Well… I was called into work during break… Someone was murdered. As usual they said animal attack." "Oh God." I gasped. "Yeah." said Edward. "Who was killed?" I asked. **

**Here is the next chapter y'all have been waiting for. i tried to get 15 reviews before i uploaded this... but i realized it was hopeless. so i added one anyways. So here is chapter 5. Enjoy PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 5

"It was Mike." said Carlisle. "Newton?" I asked. They nodded their heads. "He is one of my best guy friends…he died? Are you sure? This isn't happening…" "He is dead as stone." said Rosalie. "Like your heart." I added. "Hey watch it." she said. "What are you going to do… kill me?" I cocked my head. "I can't." "Exactly." "Bella… please." said Edward. "No let her proceed." said Rosalie.

"You can't kill me. You like me. Plus no one would ever forgive you. Not even Emmett. You don't want to loose him." "How do you know I like you?" she snapped. "Because if you didn't… then you wouldn't have helped your family protect me when James was after me. You could have refused and then gone and done whatever you wanted. But NO. You went along and helped save my life."

"She has a point." said Emmett. Rosalie punched him in the arm, "Shut up. I'm outta here." she got up and stormed off. I sat there in the awkward silence that formed. "Should I go…" said Emmett pointing in the direction in which Rosalie exited. Esme nodded. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "Don't worry Jacob. We wont do that." said Edward. "Not unless it's absolutely necessary." added Carlisle. "No…not ever." Jake and Edward said in unison.

"Hey Look… One thing you two finally agree on!" I said. "Yeah I know right." said Edward. "Something I don't like." I said. "Bella can't we talk about this later?" asked Edward. "No. Now." I said. "Why?" asked Jake. "Because. This is about me. About my future. You two cant plan it." it was quiet again. "We'll leave you be. Jasper stand by incase things don't go well." commanded Carlisle. Everyone left the living room.

"Love…Please." started Edward. "This isn't the time or the place." said Jake. "Oooh. It's the perfect time and perfect place!" I said.

"Look. I understand you two are life long enemies. I understand you two wont ever get along. But this is about me. If anything happens I don't want to die. I don't want to leave this. I don't want my life to end. Understood? I want to live! Whether it be immortal or mortal. I love you both. Got it." I said. "Hear that she loves me." said Jake is a smile. "In your- JACOB!" shouted Edward at his thoughts.

"If he is thinking what I think he is thinking then Jacob you are a sicko. Look I love you both but in different ways." they were quiet and looked at me. I walked over to Jake. "I love you Jacob… but not in the way you want me to. I love you like a brother… a best friend. Someone I can turn to if the road gets bumpy. Nothing more than that." "no friends with benefits?" "Hell No. I'm sorry." I said. I walked over to Edward.

"As you can see by circumstance I love Edward in a completely different way. I love Edward as a husband. A lover. A life long partner. Hence my situation right now." I reached into my pocket and placed my ring on my finger, "I'm not just having his baby. I'm marrying him." I said. Jake sat there across from us.

"Jacob?" I walked over to him. "Bella back away." warned Edward. "Jake?" I placed my hand on hi shoulder. He pushed me away. It was so hard I fell to the ground. Jake came over and was on top of me. "You don't know what you want!" he shouted. "Yes I do! I want Edward Not you!" I shouted back. "You're Fucking Stupid! You'd be better off with me! I'd be better for you than a dead teenager!"

"All you'd be good for is fixing cars! Get the fuck off of me!" his hands wrapped around my shoulders even harder. I started crying. "Jake Stop! You're hurting me! Edward!" I called. He got up and made his way over quickly and called for Jasper. "His anger is too strong. Carlisle!" called Jasper. Edward and Carlisle tried to calm Jacob down before letting him leave.

I had Alice and Esme at my sides. "I just want to go to bed." I said. "Okay." they responded. Alice went upstairs to Edward's room with me. "Here are some pajamas." "Thanks Alice." I hugged her. "Not a problem… let me see your shoulders." she said. I showed her they were bruised… some spots even bleeding alittle. "Wait a sec." she walked out. "Hey Dad…. Can you come here for a sec. Edward watch the mutt." she instructed.

Carlisle came up and disinfected the small cuts and bandaged them. "Thanks Carlisle." I said. "Not a problem. And Congrats." he smiled looking at my hand. "Thanks." I blushed. Alice noticed and her face lit up. "OH MY GOD! I CANT BELIEVE THIS!"


	6. Flashback

**"All you'd be good for is fixing cars! Get the fuck off of me!" his hands wrapped around my shoulders even harder. I started crying. "Jake Stop! You're hurting me! Edward!" I called. He got up and made his way over quickly and called for Jasper. "His anger is too strong. Carlisle!" called Jasper. Edward and Carlisle tried to calm Jacob down before letting him leave.**

* * *

Chapter 6

It was a few weeks after the incident. I was about two months into the pregnancy. Jake hadn't stopped by since that night when I told him I was marrying Edward. Charlie was still mad at me and Renee still didn't know. Charlie and I don't get along to well… and we don't talk much anymore. I now live at the Cullen house. I see Mike's mom every once in a while. I went to his funeral. It was really sad. He didn't deserve to die.

"Dad! Emmett broke the tent! Again!" shouted Alice as she walked in from her hunting trip with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. "How?" asked Carlisle. "Why don't you ask him and Rosalie what they did all frickin night long." Alice said very annoyed. "Here, go to the Newton's shop and get a new one." Esme handed Alice the money. She smiled. "Only a tent!" said Esme. Alice's smile disappeared. "Can I go with her?" I asked. Esme was hesitant. But after a few minutes she let me join Alice.

"Bella! It's been a while!" said Mrs. Newton hugging me. "I thought it was a rumor." She said to me. "No… it's true…" I said I saw Alice looking and camping equipment that wants tents, "Alice… tent… only" I corrected. "Edward's?" I nodded. "It was an accident." "Charlie is pretty worked up about it." "I understand. I mean I'm his daughter. His only daughter. And im now becoming a teen mom. He thinks I'm a slut. He kicked me out." I said remembering that night.

_(Flashback)_

"_Chief… I'm sorry." "Edward I don't want to hear it." "But I am." "Edward you've been saying the same thing to me for three weeks now." "Sir, We didn't want this to happen." "Well it happened __you cant change the past Edward. Please just drop it." "But that's the thing I cant. I ruined your daughter's teenage experience. Her life. I'm terribly sorry." I came out from around the corner. "Edward, please wait out in the car. I have to talk to my dad." he walked out. _

"_Dad…I-" "Save it. I don't want to hear your headache of a voice either." "Excuse me?" "Bella… You've let me down. I thought your mother and I raised you better than this!" "If I do recall…. You've barely been in my life! You hardly made an effort! I'm sorry I let you down! People make mistakes!" "Only stupid people make the mistake of having ex when they arent ready." only sluts do that! And that's what you are!"How do you know I wasn't ready?" "Because. You are my daughter." "This is coming from the man who got married…. Only idiots get married when they aren't ready." "Isabella!" He was appalled, he lifted his hand. "GO ahead. Hit me. I'm an open target. I'll take it. If it proves I'm strong… but then I'll call the cops on you for abuse. And you wont be chief anymore. How's that sound?" I yelled. He dropped his hand to his side. "Get out." he said. "Huh?" "Get out of my house! You aren't welcome here." "Fine! I'll go get my things an leave! Gladly!" I shouted. I marched upstairs __and packed my belongings which wasn't much. I glared at him as I walked out the front door to Edward's car. I never looked back._

_(End of flashback)_

"That's so uncalled for." she gasped. "Well… I see where he is coming from." I said. "Got the tent!" shouted Alice. "Wonderful I'll ring you up." we bought the tent said goodbye and left.

"Alright, you can go back on your hunt. New tent!" I called. They took it said thanks and left. I was home with Carlisle and Esme. Peace and quiet. Till there was a knock at the door. I opened it. It was Charlie. I felt all my color drain out of me. "Isabella…" he started.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS! I LOVE Y'ALL! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! SORRY ITS BEEN A WHILE... I'VE HAD LOTS OF PROJECTS AND HOMEWORK AND REHEARSALS... AND I'M LEARNING A NEW INSTRUMENT... AND YEAHH... BUSY BUSY BUSY! ENJOY! REVIEW! GIVE ME IDEAS IF YOU WANT.**


	7. Nightmare

**HERE YA GO! NNNEEWWWW CHAPTER. i notice that i didnt disclaim the last chapter i posted... oopsies. **

**DISCLAIMER (for previous and present chapter): I dont own anything!**

* * *

_"Alright, you can go back on your hunt. New tent!" I called. They took it said thanks and left. I was home with Carlisle and Esme. Peace and quiet. Till there was a knock at the door. I opened it. It was Charlie. I felt all my color drain out of me. "Isabella…" he started._

Chapter 7

Carlisle knew I went into shock. He came over and guided me to the nearest couch. Esme invited Charlie in. She took his jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

"Isabella…" he started.

"Chief." I answered.

"I came to see how you were." he smiled slightly.

"So are you telling me actually care?" I asked.

"I've always cared."

I was shocked, "So you cared when you yelled at me calling me a slut and kicking me out?"

He sat there and shook his head. "Bells, I came to apologize for that. I miss you. I don't blame you for being mad. I'm mad at myself too. It was just a lot to take in. Then not too long after Mike was killed. It wears at you after a while."

"Well…you're not forgiven." I crossed my arms.

"Does Renee know?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Wait… you never told her? She's your mother." he shook his head with an exasperated sigh.

"I haven't had the guts to. If you want I'll tell her."

"Chief Swan, I know you're on break but we need back up at the High School." said the voice on his walkie talkie. "Be right over." Charlie stood up and nodded, "Bella, it was nice seeing you." "Ahuh." he took his jacket said thank you to Carlisle and Esme and left.

(A few months later)

I sat in the kitchen flipping through a magazine. Esme was making lunch. She insisted. Everyday I tell her I can cook for myself. But she doesn't let me. So lately ive just given up. Carlisle said that would probably be best.

"Bella. Phone's for you." said Alice. "It hasn't even-" I was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Damn psychic." I said. I looked at the caller id. "I'm not here!" I said throwing the phone to Emmett. It was Renee. "Damn it Charlie." Charlie must have been talking to Renee and she said she hadnt heard anything from me in ages... Damn.

"Hello? Yeah. This is Emmett. Who's this?" he was silent for a second. "Bella it's for you." "I'm not home."

"Of course you're home Bella. You cant go anywhere, Edward wont let you." he was silent listening to Renee. "Oh, it's because she's pregnant….Hello? Renee?"

"Damn you Emmett! Why would you do that?" Alice shouted.

"Why didn't you see that coming?" I shouted to Alice.

"Whats going on?" ask Edward walking in.

"Emmett told Renee!" I sighed

"What?"

Emmett backed up until he walked into Rosalie.

Carlisle walked in.

"Calm down! All of you!"

"Thank you." I said I walked out.

"Bella. Check up." smiled Carlisle. I nodded and followed him to his office Edward followed.

(the next day)

I was in the kitchen helping Esme clean up after Emmett and Jasper. They had been arguing over who won the wrestling match… so they re-started. Guys and competition. I shall never comprehend.

"You really don't have to help." said Esme.

"I wanted to though." I said, "You've done so much for me. You never give me a chance to make it up. I never get to repay you."

She smiled, "Well I let you stay here because you are like one of my own. Do you know how nice it is to have a human child?"

"Oh… I understand now. You really consider me like your daughter?" I asked. "Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm not one if you."

"Bella, it's such a change to hug someone who is warm… alive. It's great to be able to act like a human mother."

"That's why you don't let me do anything?"

Esme smiled and nodded. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

I was laying in bed with Edward. He wrapped his arms around me… or well, as much as he could. Carlisle said I could have the baby anytime now.

"Edward… what are we gonna name it?"

"Boy or girl?"

"Either or… don't know. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Hmm… well what do you want to name it?"

"If it's a girl Renesmee Carlie."

"If it's a boy… I want to name it Shane Austin."

As I thought about that, my water broke. "Edward!" I gasped. "Carlisle!" he called.

(4 hours later at the hospital)

"One more push Bella!" encouraged Carlisle. I squeezed Edward's and Esme's hands. I felt bad as if I were hurting them even though I couldn't hurt them.

"Okay!" said Carlisle.

"Why isn't it crying?" asked Edward. "Don't they cry?"

After an hour Carlisle came back into my room.

"Can I please hold my baby?" I asked.

Carlisle looked at the floor. Edward fell to his knees and held his knees. He read his mind.

"No….this cant be true….This cant happen!" I cried.

Edward sat next to me and I hugged him and cried on his shoulder. Repeating "no… wake up. It's a nightmare. No…"

just my frickin luck

* * *

**PLEASE COMMENT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! THANKS! You guys are the best!**


	8. Panic

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything!**

**enjoy!**

**"No….this cant be true….This cant happen!" I cried.**

**Edward sat next to me and I hugged him and cried on his shoulder. Repeating "no… wake up. It's a nightmare. No…"**

* * *

Chapter 8

"It died! How? I didn't do anything I shouldn't have! It's fine!" I freaked. I laid in the hospital bed Edward by my side, Carlisle at the foot of my bed, and Esme in the hallway explaining why there was yelling.

"I'm sorry Bella things like this just happen." said Carlisle. I thought for a moment. I stood up.

"There's a possibility it's still alive!" I cried. Carlisle shook his head. I continued. "Edward is a vampire, I'm a human. It could have gotten some… very little of the gene from Edward." Carlisle shook his head again.

"Bella, do you think I didn't test that theory? It was 100% human. I'm sorry." he said.

"Girl or boy?" asked Edward. "Girl." said Carlisle.

"She's still alive!" I yelled, "You are a miracle worker! Go work miracles! don't let he stay dead! Don't! Don't just stand there Carlisle! Do something! Anything! Save my baby!"

I continued yelling at him.

"Edward, calm her down." said Carlisle.

"I'm trying."

(Edward's POV)

Bella was freaking out about the baby. I was too, just not openly. It's a fact of life. that's just how it goes. Bella wasn't meaning what she was saying, this was all hormones and meds, and tiredness, and stress talking. She turned to me.

"Why? Why did I have to have sex with a vampire?" she shouted, "If you were human, I would've had this baby and she'd be alive!" she was crying tears of rage, "I hate you! I hate you and your vampirism!" she said. She went to fall onto her knees, but I wrapped my arms around her and brought her down gently.

"Bella calm down please." I asked.

I Hate You." she whispered harshly.

"I hate myself too." I said. I held her close to me.

Carlisle came over and sedated her.

"Carlisle!" I shouted.

"I had to!"

"No! I had it under control!"

Bella was asleep within five minutes. I picked her up and placed her in the bed. I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

(Three days later)

Bella spent a lot of time with Esme the past couple days. The whole pregnancy has brought them closer than ever. But… I'm worried about Bella. She's strong and all, but this was a major blow. This was a major emotional/ mental hit. His had happened to Esme when she was human, and she tried to commit suicide but Carlisle saved her last minute. I know Bella wouldn't do that… but I know she'd find other ways to express her depression… if she has depression.

I knocked on Carlisle's office door. This would be the first I'd talked to him since he sedated Bella three days prior.

"Come in." I opened the door, "Hello Edward."

"Carlisle… I'm worried about Bella."

"Edward we all are."

"Look, she knows what Esme did, She knows how easily a human can die. I'm just worried."

"Just because she's been spending time with Esme doesn't mean she is going to do what she did."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Okay. Sorry. You're worried and want everyone to keep an eye on her?"

I nodded, "Yeah long story short. Pretty much. Thank you." I walked out.

(Rosalie's POV)

It's been about a month and a half since the incident Bella and Edward went through. I feel bad for them. I really do. It would have been nice having a baby girl running around here. But every time I think about that I snap back to reality.

I was with Emmett we were sitting in his room. But we were arguing. He wanted to go hunting with everyone else, but we had to keep and eye on Bella.

"Rose." he said.

"No."

"But-"

"I said no. we have to make sure Bella doesn't try anything."

"Well then why are we in here!" he ask.

"Because she is sleeping remember?"

A few hours passed and Carlisle came home with Esme. So Emmett and I left.

(Carlisle's POV)

Rosalie and Emmett told us that bell was sleeping/ So Esme and I stayed in the living room.

"Actually I think I'll make something for Bella so she can eat lunch when she wakes up." said Esme making her way to the kitchen.

"Good idea." I said.

I was reading the newspaper and Esme was cooking. But then… there was this scent. It was strong.

"Esme…" I called. She came out with a worried face.

"Carlisle… why do I smell blood?" We both ran upstairs to Edward's room. Bella wasn't there we checked the bathroom, she had passed out on the floor. The impacted made the back of her head bleed. Esme put a towel under Bella's head. I checked her pulse.

"Very faint but still alive." I said. I looked around.

"Did she ever mention a headache earlier?" I asked Esme.

"Yes she did. Why do you ask?"

I pointed to a place on the floor.

"Oh dear God!" gasped Esme.

"Love, call 911."

* * *

**please comment. i want to know your opinions! please it would help me alot! it takes only 5 seconds to leave a comment. tell me if its good bad sad unexpected totally expected **

**touching lousy stupid dumb, anythign!**


	9. Turning Point

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OW ANYTHING**

RECAP:

"Did she ever mention a headache earlier?" I asked Esme.

"Yes she did. Why do you ask?"

I pointed to a place on the floor.

"Oh dear God!" gasped Esme.

"Love, call 911."

* * *

Chapter 8

(Bella's POV)

I opened my eyes. I was blinded by a bright light in a white room. I looked around. Nothing looked familiar.

"Shit! No! No…no… this, this isn't what I wanted!" I cried.

"Bella. Calm down." said a voice. I looked around. Everything was blurry.

"Bella." someone held my hand. Their hand same temperature as mine.

"How are you feeling?" the first voice asked.

"I'd feel a lot better if I could see clearly. I feel like crap." I said.

I laid there. After a few more minutes my vision cleared. I saw I was in the hospital, and Carlisle was there and Edward was holding my hand.

"Bella…" started Edward but Charlie walked in.

"ODing… really Bella?" he said off the bat.

I just looked away.

"Are you going to say something? That's a damn suicide attempt!" he hissed.

"There is nothing to say." I said blankly.

"You are lucky Carlisle and Esme checked on you when they did."

I looked out the window.

"Can I talk to Bella alone please?" asked Charlie. Edward and Carlisle left the room.

He got onto his knees and held my hand.

"Why… why would you try such a thing?" he said as tears slowly fell from his eyes, "You be leaving me, your mom, Phil, your friends, your fiancé, his family, and your child." he said.

"Dad… I thought you knew." I whispered.

"Know what?"

"Dad… my, my baby…died. It was a still birth."

"No one told me."

"Well now you know…and now you know why. I wanted to be happy, like you were every Christmas I came. You know… like you were blessed to have me. I wanted to know how that felt. But now I cant. And to add to it… our relationship has been a rollercoaster of emotions. And right now you hate me again." I said.

"Bella… I don't hate you. I'm just…shocked. It's not like you. Even when you were catatonic when Edward left….you were never like this."

"Care you sure? Because I remember riding a dirt bike, walking over to drunk guys outside a bar, and cliff diving. You don't think that's potentially suicidal?"

"You what?"

"Nothing. Nothing… look I'm sorry. Go back to work."

"I'm going to act as if I never heard any of that."

"Best idea." I smiled.

"God… it's been ages since I'd seen that smile of yours."

"I'm sorry dad." I hugged him.

"It's okay." he hugged me back.

Two weeks later at the Cullen House

"So, everything is cool between you and Charlie?" asked Alice.

"Yeah. The suicide attempt… mental breakdown… incident really mended the wounds in our relationship." I said.

"That only happens to the people who are lucky."

"To live?" I asked.

"Yes and a lot of relationships are broken from the stress of a loved one being suicidal."

"True… after Charlie left… I thought Edward was going to give me shit for it…but he didn't. he came in and laid next to me and held me all through the night."

"That's what he does. He could never ever hurt you Bella. He loves you too much. Wait, I don't have to worry about you attempting suicide or anything right?"

"No… you don't… I think I'll be ok." I smiled.

"Ok… well…how's about we…plan your wedding?" she said.

"How's about toward the end of senior year? It just started." I smiled.

"Fine."

I laughed and Esme walked in.

"Oh it's so good to see you happy." she said hugging me.

"It's good to be happy." I said.

"But… I'm kind of sad that you followed in my footsteps. Bella you have a full life ahead of you." smiled Esme.

"So did you."

"Yes but…"

"But Esme, there is no difference except you are older than me." I smiled.

"You're right. So, what are you girls doing today?"

"Not much of anything to be honest." said Alice, "How's about we go shopping? Bella needs a wedding dress."

I gave Esme the 'save me from that torture' face.

"How about some other time Alice?"

"Fine." she pouted.

Edward came in, "Love… I have a surprise for you… come with me?"

"Edward…"

"You'll love it... Please?" he said extending his hand.

"Fine. I hate how I cant say no to you."

He grabbed my hand and brought me to his car.

* * *

**OKAY PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT... NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN... HERE ARE YOUR CHOICES...**

**1. I COULD HAVE THEM GO ON A ROMANTIC DATE TO THE MEADOW**

**2. CHARLIE COULD WANT BELLA TO MOVE BACK IN AND THAT IS EDWARD'S SURPRISE BC CHARLIE ACCEPTS BELLA FOR WHO SHE IS.**

**3. THEY COULD GO ON A MOVIE DATE.**

**4. THEY COULD GO TO A SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR BELLA.( she did say Senior year started... soo... it could be September...)**


	10. I Have a Favor to ask you

Hey everyone. you probably hate me right now for adding an Author's Note. I'M SORRY!

I'll add the next chapter real soon!

but i need to ask y'all a favor.

PLEASE read my other fanfiction if you haven't already.

It's called Natural Disaster.

Umm, what happens in Bella get raped by Jake and it pretty much takes place in the New Moon Period.

PLEASE READ IT!

I'm Begging you!

Thanks!

And Sorry... Again.

I'll update ch. 10! i promise!


	11. Date

**Disclaimer! i own nothing!**

**enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 9

After going for a ride in Edward's Volvo. He pulled over to the side of the road, where it became dry dusty dirt.

"Edward… where are we?" I asked.

"You don't recognize it?"

I shook my head.

"You baffle me sometimes Bella. Here, I'm gonna carry you make the trip faster." he smiled.

I climbed onto his back.

As he ran through the woods, he was avoiding trees, just barely missing them. The wind rushed into my face. The sun was setting. We were going at a blurring speed. I couldn't recognize anything I saw, it was all just one big blur. I tried to make stuff out. But the speed we were going was too fast for my human eyes to pick anything in these woods out.

We finally got to our destination. It was our meadow. The sun had fully set now.

The moon shined down into the center of the meadow revealing a blanket, a portable radio, and it looked perfect. He grabbed my hand and we sat down under the billions of stars in the sky.

He leaned over and turn on the radio. He stood up.

"May I have his dance?"

I blushed and extended my hand,

"Why yes you may."

I recognized the song playing.

Edward sensed it.

"Claire de Lune." he smiled.

"The song we danced to in your room."

He looked deep into my eyes and started moving closer. I closed my eyes and met him halfway.

We met in a passionate kiss. I was surprised how far he let the kiss go. Our kiss lead to a make out. Our make out lead to well, groping. It was awkward at first, and it was shocking.

We were back on the blanket. Our tongues still danced. He laid me down.

"Edward…" I said.

"Bella…"

"Edward. Please."

He laid next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay… it's just the whole… still birth thing still has me freaked out. And I don't want to go through that again. And I know the whole pregnancy was my fault. I knew you didn't want to do it." I started then I had a flashback of that night….

_Flashback_

"_Happy Two Year Anniversary Bella!" said Edward handing me a box. I opened it._

"_Oooh, It's lovely!" I said as I took out the gold necklace with a butterfly._

"_Here let me help you put it on." he said._

_He did._

"_I'm surprised…You didn't get mad that I got you something."_

"_Well I got you something." I said. I handed him a small box._

_He opened it._

"_Bella…" he said. _

'_What do you not like it?" I asked._

"_Not today." he said._

_I frowned._

"_I thought two years was long enough to wait." I said._

_He help the box in his hand._

"_Bella…" "Edward… That in your hand is call protection. If it breaks, I'm on the pill anyways. I'm secure. Please.."_

_He sat there and took a deep breath._

"_Edward."_

_Silence. I got up and went into the bathroom. After a minute I stepped out in my bra and underwear Alice had bought for me._

"_B-Bella." he said._

"_Come one Edward. Please?" I asked as I sat on my bed._

"_Pleeeeeaaaassseeeee." I begged. "Fine." he said._

_Then a make out lead to a grope and so on._

_End of Flashback_

"Bella… It's okay. I gave in. It's my fault too." he said.

"Edward! Our baby died! You're sitting there like nothing ever happened!"

"Bella… look, it's something you're going to have to accept. When you become a vampire there are a lot of things that are going to happen… things that just have to be accepted whether you like it or not."

"I understand that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." he said.

He kissed me, and we went home.

* * *

**plllleeeaaaassssseeeee comment**


End file.
